


No Use Lying Over Spilled Milk

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Growth, Chub, Drabble, Fat!Tadashi, Fat!Tai, Gaslighting, M/M, Mental Transformation, Milking, Mind Control, Moobs, Original Character(s), Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: You can't plan for everything. Eventually, something isn't going to go the way you planned it. Maybe that's because someone else has planned it for you.





	No Use Lying Over Spilled Milk

It was Tai’s fault, really. He decided he absolutely had to attend an American university for his degree. A CompSci/PoliSci double major -- there was no better place for that than a global superpower that was home to Silicon Valley… or so he thought.  
  
When he saw the bill, he had immediately called the university, arguing that there was no way that their figures were correct. Sixty thousand dollars a year for four years? That was over two hundred and forty thousand dollars total when he factored in living expenses. Regretfully, he was quickly brought to terms with the American educational system and its absurd loan programs.  
  
In the past, people had paid these loans off by working while they were studying -- and thankfully, Tai’s visa provided just the right conditions. He had even scored an interview with a more… outlandish choice of restaurant -- but he was told that the money was more than enough to pay the bills. Any shame that came with it could be waved off with his shiny, new degrees.  
  
“So, it says here that you’re planning to be an ‘ambassador for the digital world’, is that right?” The interviewer leaned back in his chair, pondering it carefully as he rubbed his chin. Just looking at him, Tai felt overdressed. He had come in slacks and a black vest over a white button-down, with a mint green tie for just the slightest bit of flair -- but the manager of the cafe was clearly much more relaxed than he was. His shaggy blonde hair was drawn into a small ponytail at the back, but clearly more for function than for style. He was wearing a pair of ripped and tattered jeans, and his dirty sneakers made Tai’s dress shoes look pretentious. Most of all, he was bothered by the almost-trying-but-not-quite attitude of a flannel button-down with short sleeves. Truly, the most almost-formal piece of clothing the world had to offer.  
  
“T-That’s right,” Tai sputtered, trying to get his mind off of his interviewer’s clothes.  
  
“Mhm, I see. And why exactly would that make you want to work at Chubby Cherub Cafe?”  
  
“Well, because… I’m still going to college and everything. I understand it’s not exactly up my career path, but it’s still important to get experience. Plus, with the way the loans are looking, I’m not gonna be in and out in six months!” Tai laughed a bit, but quickly stopped as he realized that was a very serious matter.  
  
“Oh, obviously. Six months is too short to even begin to train you. You’ve got a lot to learn about how we run things ‘round these parts.”  
  
“Really? I mean, not to say it’s not hard -- I’m sure it is -- but six months of training…? That’s the kind of thing I’d expect for something that’s not just a part-time job.”  
  
“...Part-time? Sir,” the interviewer leaned in, elbows on the table, his blue eyes piercing Tai like a spear. “You most assuredly signed up for the full-time position.”  
  
“...No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t really have time for classes otherwise.” Tai chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe I misclicked. I really did mean part-time.”  
  
“No, it says right here: ‘Boy, I sure would love to work here full-time! I’ve got just the body for it and everything, and I’m certain I can make every customer leave satisfied.’ Does that sound familiar to you?” Tai clutched his stomach as he realized with the utmost certainty that he had indeed written that. His gut cramped, and his shirt felt tighter. Shit, that was embarrassing.  
  
“W-Well, yes, maybe, but I --”  
  
“What did you mean when you said you had the body for it?”  
  
“I… I guess I meant, uh, I’m pretty attractive. Pretty waiters get tips, don’t they? Bring in more business and all. Even I know that.”  
  
“Which would be easy enough… if you weren’t set back so hard by that torn ACL in high school.” The interviewer flipped through the resume that Tai had given him, tracing his finger over the relevant bullet point. “Says you’re not supposed to lift things over fifty pounds without assistance. Did you not even notice you put on weight?”  
  
Ping.  
  
A button bounced off of the interviewer’s desk. Tai didn’t seem to notice it at all as he held his bloated stomach, now peeking through the bottom of his button down. It was split at the bottom, gently cradling each side of his swollen belly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down--  
  
Ping!  
  
Another button shot off as his stomach gurgled with nervousness. His vest was split halfway now, his stomach sitting in his lap.  
  
“I mean… I guess I did. I just… didn’t wanna admit it, y’know?” Tai blushed, not even seeming to pay any attention to his swelling stomach.  
  
“Uh-huh. Anyways, let’s get into the meat of the interview, alright? First question: How big are you willing to go?”  
  
“...What does that mean?”  
  
“It’s just the question, sir, please answer it as you like.”  
  
“Well…” Tai thought about what would get him the job. “As big as I need to be -- and then some! Nothing wrong with bigger.”  
  
Guuuurgle. Ping, ping!  
  
Tai’s breaths were louder now -- he was only reminded more of high school, when he had to move everywhere on crutches. He ate so much, but since he wasn’t playing soccer anymore, he only got chubbier. Every breath when he had to hobble somewhere was just like this one -- heavy and hot. He couldn’t tell if it was just the heat and nervousness, but his cheeks certainly felt thicker. Speaking of his cheeks, his waistband was so tight… he’d have to go to a tailor soon.  
  
“Alright, that’s all well and good.” The interviewer wrote down notes on his response, and clicked his tongue. “Second question: What’s the biggest challenge you have with yourself?”  
  
“Biggest… challenge.” Tai panted, fanning himself, feeling his sleeves stick to him like a second skin. As he tried to cool off, the movement of his arm travelled in waves down to his... moobs? That’s right, they were especially jiggly, and when they got moved…!  
  
Tai gasped, covering his shirt by crossing his arms, shuddering slightly as warm milk splashed the insides of his flabby forearms.  
  
“Definitely… finding bras that fit, that’s for sure,” Tai joked -- but then realized that he absolutely did have an issue. He leaked so much whenever his moobs moved that he couldn’t wear a bra for more than a day before he’d have to throw it out! And it’s not like anyone made things in his size.  
  
Riiiiip! Tai took deep, heavy breaths as he watched his clothing tear itself to shreds. His button-down was completely torn open, the top half soaked with milk, and his vest was barely hanging onto his enormous form. His slacks had split open down the seams, his enormous thighs spilling out of the chair. His flab hung lazily over the sides of the chair -- that is, when it wasn’t straining against the armrests.  
  
“Question three: How much milk can you make for us? I reckon that you’re quite the cash cow, ain’tcha?” The interviewer stood up, stepping behind Tai and tearing the rest of his shirt off -- which Tai sat there and allowed him to do. Everything was so heavy, so hot… he couldn’t bear to make himself move. The boy grabbed onto his nipples, tugging with a practiced hand. Instantly, Tai found himself squirting splashes of milk from his big, sloshy moobs, spraying it all over the desk and carpet!  
  
“U-Uhhhng, I-I… I didn’t… know I could do that.”  
  
“It says you won first prize at the state fair two years ago. You really not rememberin’ none of this?”  
  
“Yeah, I… I do remember!” He was milked for hours, constantly putting out bottles for all the fair-goers. He was so proud of himself… and so much smaller back then. He absentmindedly grabbed onto his stomach, sloshing the huge tummy around, thinking fondly of how much bigger he was now…!  
  
“Alright, now, ‘nuff of that.” The interviewer dusted his hands off, wiping his hands on his pants. “Now, we just got one more question for you. Are you fat?”  
  
“Fat…? No, I’m… I’m just chubby, y’know…”  
  
Crrrrk….  
  
“Tai, was it? Tai, you sure you’re not fat?”  
  
“I’m… I’m not, really, I’m -- “  
  
CrrrrRRRKSNAP!  
  
Tai hit the floor, sitting on top of what used to be his chair, his entire body jiggling and wobbling as he groaned. At this point, only his underwear had remained intact. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, he tried to stand up -- failing due to the sheer weight of his form. He tried once and fell -- and as his ass jiggled from the fall, it seemed to double in size. Another try, another fall -- and it tripled from its original mass. Finally, he stood up, panting and huffing, his enormous and round backside giving him an amazing pear shape for the interviewer to look at, with most of his asscheeks hanging right out of his briefs. Beautifully round and bouncing, his new body was finally ready for work.  
  
“You’re hired,” the interviewer said. “Name’s Matt, I’ll be your manager and milker for the next few years. Here’s your uniform.” Matt clipped a single bowtie around Tai’s neck, and then patted his enormous ass. “You’re training under our senior server, Tadashi Hamada, for the next six months. Hop to it.”  
  
“Wait, six months? Years?” Tai turned around, just the slightest bit of resistance left in him.  
  
“What? Yeah, of course.” Matt held up Tai’s milk-soaked resume, pointing to the top. Where it had once spoken about his goals as a digital ambassador… “You dropped out of college because you loved this job so much, remember? We were just discussing your promotion from busboy to barista. That’s what this whole thing was about.”  
  
“Oh, yeah!” Tai’s face brightened immediately, and gave Matt a mock salute, his arm flab jiggling as he did so. “Okay, boss, I’ll do my best!”  
  
He headed out into the dining area, moving behind the milk bar, where Tadashi was waiting for him. The black haired beauty was twice as large as he was, his ass even rounder and fuller than his… it was almost inspiring, no, it was --  
  
“You’re the new guy, huh? Well, lemme tell ya.” Tadashi smirked. “You do a good job here? And all this?” He gestured to himself, giving his tummy a shake. Tai’s underwear immediately felt smaller as milk dribbled down from his full and sloshing moobs. “This could be you.”  
  
It wasn’t inspiring.  
  
It was a challenge.  
  
And he was going to make sure Tadashi would have plenty of competition.


End file.
